Burning the Midnight Oil
by fake-lis
Summary: Orphaned, Matt is forced to take up his father's profession illegally to avoid falling into the foster-care system. Thank goodness he's old enough to drive... what happens when he picks up a blond hitchhiker one night? Very random one-shot. Kinda PWP


**AN: **OK, so this was a random one-shot that I thought up VERY late one night and started writing while I was half asleep. The idea just wouldn't leave me alone, so the next day I decided to go ahead and write it. I'm pretty sure this is so out there that it could be considered a crack-fic almost, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless! And thanks to darkatsu midnight for her encouragement when i was going to give up on it. ^-^ I wouldn't have finished it without you!

* * *

Another lonely night with nothing to see but the yellow lines of the road. Sighing, the young redhead began smoking his fifth cigarette of the night, not even bothering to crack the window. He had already been awake so long that only the blaring of the radio was keeping him alert.

Spotting a filling station, he pulled in to ease the monotony and restock on energy drinks. He only had one or two redbulls left in the mini fridge behind his seat. He would love to stop longer; to be able to get a decent night's sleep, but his job depended on his ability to pull multiple jobs one after another without sleep.

Stepping out of the cab, he tossed his cigarette on the ground, stomping it out before stuffing his gloved hands in his jacket pockets and slinking into the store. The store was empty and the attendant at the counter was half asleep, only awakened by the tinkling of the bell above the door. After buying another pack of cigs and a variety of energy drinks, he stumbled back to his truck yawning.

He was awakened rather quickly though at the sight of a leather-clad teen leaning against his driver side door. At first he had thought the boy was a girl, what with his shoulder length blond hair and thin features, but as he walked closer he could see that the stranger was indeed male and about the same age as himself.

Walking calmly up to the unknown blond he cleared his throat to catch the teen's attention away from his boots. The stranger didn't say anything, only stared at Matt with an oddly emotionless face that clashed with his wild blue eyes. Of course, the redhead only knew they were blue because, much like a color blind person, he had learned to distinguish colors through the orange tint of his ever present goggles.

"I need to get in my truck, could you move?" It was too late, or early, to be polite and the black leather made him think that it wouldn't have done any good anyway.

The teen looked surprised as he glanced up and down Matt, obviously not quite believing that someone so young could be a truck driver. Uncrossing his arms, he pushed off the door and strode closer to Matt.

"_You're_ the driver?"

"Yes, what do you want?"

Glancing to the side suspiciously, he looked uncomfortable with what he was about to say. "I need a ride." He practically mumbled it and refused to make eye contact, though the goggles made that a bit pointless anyway.

"Ok, now move."

Surprised, the blond eyed him wearily before walking around to the passenger seat and climbing in. Matt did the same, putting his drinks in the mini fridge before taking off again.

"So what's your name? I'm Matt." He tried to keep away an awkward silence by striking up a conversation.

"Mello. So aren't you a little young to be doing this?"

"Yes, but after dad died, it was the only thing I could do to get money. He was my last relative and I didn't want to go to an orphanage so luckily we look pretty similar and I just use his ID. I won a bet with dad's employer that I could make a three day shipment in one and he's let me work for him ever since." He hoped the story would raise some questions or at least get them talking.

"Oh." Mello turned and leaned against the window, stopping all hopes of a discussion.

After thirty minutes of silence Matt noticed his passenger's deep breathing, signaling he had gone to sleep. This wasn't really surprising given the time. He had probably been waiting for a while at the gas station before he had shown up and was no doubt exhausted.

_So much for a distraction_…

Glancing over at Mello, he studied him for the first time, taking in the way his perfect hair fell over his face and the way the leather clung to his legs. He really was beautiful but half of his appeal seemed to lay in the badass aura that surrounded him. Matt had noticed it immediately and he wondered why he had given him a ride despite that. Now though, he was calm and still, almost peaceful.

Hours later the sun began its slow accent into the sky, the light waking Mello. He looked around groggily, trying to remember where he was. Seeing him stir, Matt spoke up over the radio.

"There's a bed in the back if you want it." It would be darker and the 'bed' would be more comfortable than the window, even if it was only a small mattress and blankets for his rare cat naps.

Mello checked the time and nodded before crawling back to lie down. Matt kept his eyes on the road, despite the temptation to watch the blond crouching to squeeze between the seats as the truck was fairly small. Instead, he tried to focus on the road and not wonder about why he would want to look at a guy.

Sighing, he opened a new pack of cigarettes and cracked the window to keep the truck from filling with smoke for his passenger. _When did I become such a softie? _

* * *

Blinking, Matt wondered why the scenery had suddenly changed. He had spaced out on a road lined with trees only moments ago but now he was driving through an open field. Looking in the review mirror he became even more confused because there were no trees as far as he could see. His second surprise came when he looked at the clock.

_5 0'clock?! What on earth happened?!_

He hadn't noticed the time lapse because the light was the same as the early morning, but it appeared that he had fallen asleep while he was driving. Remembering the hitchhiker he had picked up, he glanced back but his gaze stopped at the passenger seat. Mello was there, gloved hands gripping the sides of the seat as his wide eyes watched his every move.

Matt didn't really know what to say. Sorry for falling asleep and scaring you within an inch of your life? Instead he pulled over at the next rest stop and cut the engine. Pulling down his goggles, he looked over at Mello, who was slowly relaxing his muscles.

Despite having apparently been sleeping the whole day, he didn't feel any more refreshed than he had that morning. Even though his brain had been asleep, his body was still tired, begging for a rest. He figured that if he didn't want another incident on his hands he should get some shut eye.

"Erm, I'm going to take a nap…" He stepped into the back, lying down above the sheets without looking to see Mello's reaction. He wasn't worried about theft. What would he take, his cigs and energy drinks? The last thing he heard was Mello shifting in the front seat before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Matt yawned, waking up comfortable and warm for the first time that winter. Normally he would awaken freezing as the truck cooled off, but now it felt like he was hugging an electric blanket. Opening his eyes he stifled a gasp of surprise to keep from waking the blond he was holding in his arms. Mello had apparently chosen to crawl into bed rather than leavening. And where would he go anyway?

Still, he hadn't expected to wake with a sexy blond in his arms. Despite being a guy, even Matt couldn't deny Mello's looks especially dressed in slick leather with his vest riding up to reveal his navel. Matt was jolted out of his daydreaming by banging at the end of his trailer. The clock on the dash read 12 midnight. _Wow, I slept for longer than I thought._ He would still make the shipment ahead of time though, that is if the banging wasn't what he thought it was.

Fearing that it was someone wanting to steal his shipment he quickly tried to get up, only to be pulled back down. Mello was on top of him in an instant, straddling his waist and clamping a hand over his mouth. He tried to struggle out of the tight grip but Mello quickly hushed him. His panicked look made Matt stop squirming and lie still, listening to whoever was outside break into the back. After a few minutes he heard the doom slam closed and footsteps approaching the cab. Mello looked around, quickly realizing that there was no escape and glanced down at Matt.

"When they knock, pretend I'm not here." He lifted his hand from Matt's mouth and crawled off him.

"Wha…? What's going-"

"Just do it!" Mello hissed through his teeth, crouching behind the mini fridge.

As if on cue someone started rapping on the driver's side window. Matt looked at Mello one more time before snapping on his goggles, crawling into the front seat, and rolling down the window. He tried his best to look like he'd just woke up and not like he was scared out of is wits.

The man at the window was tall to say the least. That with his leather jacket and buff physique made him pretty intimidating.

Matt yawned for good measure before speaking. "Can I help you?"

"Yea, sorry to wake you but I'm looking for a blond, dressed in leather? He's an escaped convict and we think he might have tried to hitch a ride with a truck driver."

Matt didn't allow himself a glace back as he raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really? Well I haven't picked up any hitch hikers."

"Are you sure you haven't seen someone matching the description? It's vital that we catch him before he can kill again."

"So he's a _murderer_?" He stressed the word so Mello would hear the accusation in his voice. "Well like I said, I haven't seen him, but I'll keep a lookout. Call the cops right?"

The man studied him carefully before nodding. "Alright, I apologize for waking you. Have a nice night."

"You to." He rolled the window back up as the man walked away and got in a car with several other men. Matt didn't relax until they had driven out of sight. He sighed with relief as he slouched in the seat and closed his eyes.

_Have I really been driving with a convicted murderer? God, he even curled up next to me!_ He couldn't seem to process the information correctly though. Even though Mello did seem dangerous, he couldn't bring himself to be afraid of the teen he was holding just a few minutes ago.

Sighing for what seemed like the hundredth time, he climbed back in the back and lay down. As soon as his head hit the pillow Mello was above him pinning his wrists down beside his head.

"Why did you cover for me?" He was glaring at Matt suspiciously, like he hadn't just saved the blonde's tail.

"Jeez! A simple 'thank you' will suffice!" The redhead was now glaring back at Mello. "If I told them you were here they'd probably haul my ass in for questioning or some crazy shit like that and I wouldn't make my delivery on time!"

Mello stared at him like he was crazy before releasing his wrists. Matt sat up, propped up on his hands while Mello still straddling is waist for the second time that night. "So you helped someone you believe to be a killer so you could make your delivery?"

"Um, yes?" Matt cocked his head to the side in confusion as Mello burst out laughing. It took him several minutes to compose himself and stop enough to talk again.

"Well then it's lucky for you I'm not! Convicted anyways." He started laughing again, though a little more controlled this time.

"What does that mean?" Matt was still confused.

"Do you really think those were cops? That was Rob, a higher up in the mafia who's looking for me. Cops don't break into trucks and they like to flash their badges like crazy. Trust me, I recognized the voice and those were former associates of mine."

"So you were in the mafia?"

"Yea, but not any more, which is why I'm being hunted down."

Matt looked away, suddenly very conscious of Mello's flushed face from his earlier outburst as well as how close they were. His heart sped up as he tried to scoot out from under his new found friend. He couldn't keep images of the blond half naked and panting out of his head and he was afraid it would soon be obvious. He couldn't believe it as he found himself wanting Mello despite thinking he was pretty straight. Wasn't he?

Mello noticed the slight blush creeping up Matt's neck despite his high neck jacket and goggles. Smiling, he pushed Matt's shoulders until he was lying down again. Leaning down, he pulled off the orange tinted goggles, his lips inches from Matt's own.

The teen's face now matched his hair color as he tried to figure out what was going on. "Ah, M-mello?"

Mello however, ignored the question. "Now. How can I ever repay you?" He removed his gloves before stripping Mat of his jacket, leaving him in only his striped shirt. He pressed their lips together, hands keeping the redhead pinned beneath him.

Matt was stunned at first, not sure what to do. His willpower didn't last long though as he considered who was kissing him. There was no denying that Mello was the sexiest guy Matt had ever seen, ex-mafia or no. When Mello deepened the kiss Matt complied without a struggle, instead opening his mouth to let him in.

Mello's hands slipped up his shirt, rubbing his sides tantalizingly. At Matt's first moan Mello smirked and pulled back, his grin widened at the redhead's flushed face.

"So you _do_ like me?"

"Ermmm…" He really didn't know how to answer that since he didn't know himself. Instead, he glanced to the side.

"Ah-ahh now! I saw how you were looking at me…." Mello leaned in close to Matt's ear to whisper. "And I have to say it was really turning me on…" With that he grinned and slipped the teen's stripped shirt off his shoulders. Nips and licks down his chest made Matt moan and prove his passenger-turned-captor correct.

He couldn't help but give in to the fact that he was thoroughly aroused. "Y-yes!" It was all he could choke out as Mello reached the waist of his jeans and licked along the edge.

"That's what I thought." The blond just gave an evil smirk before undoing Matt's jeans. Thoroughly stiff hard-on released, he could only hope that Mello wasn't just teasing him. It was staring to get painful and the warm breath hitting his shaft was only making it worse. God, if Mello would just—

"Ohhhhh…!" He was interrupted by Mello's tongue making it's way from the base of his erection to the tip, tantalizingly slowly. Holding Matt's hips down, he took the entire thing in his mouth at once, overwhelming the redhead. He wanted to last longer but when Mello suddenly started deep-throating him, he lost it. Groaning hard, he came in Mello's mouth, the blond swallowing easily before moving back to straddle him.

Even through the leather, Matt could feel how hard his hitchhiker was. "Ah, you're still…"

"Yea." He smirked again, leaning in closer. "Would you like to help me with that? I promise I'll make it feel good."

With that he began rocking his hips gently, generating just enough friction to have the redhead stiffening again. Even though this would be his first time, he had no doubt that the ex-mafia teen could make it feel more than just good. He nodded silently but soon began moaning again when Mello kissed him, snaking his tongue in to explore.

He guided Matt's hands down to the laces of his pants and they were quickly undone by skilled fingers. The leather slipped off much more easily than Matt's denim but soon enough they were bare against one another. As they kissed, Mello stroked Matt a few times, coating his fingers with pre-cum before moving his hand lower.

He slipped the first two fingers in at once, impatient to stuff the panting redhead with something much bigger. Matt winced a little but wasn't in too much pain until the third finger. At that his muscles clenched around the intrusion, only making it hurt worse.

"Fuck, I like 'em tight but you really need to relax ok?" He felt Matt's passage relax a little and he continued stretching him, not wanting to hurt the teen on his first time. When he was such the redhead was thoroughly ready, he positioned his member and pushed in slowly.

Matt was thankful for the preparation, but Mello was still much bigger than three fingers and he couldn't help but let out a whimper. It was quickly swallowed by the blonde's lips though as he began to pull out before thrusting back in.

The pain didn't decrease as Mello hit different angles until Matt suddenly arched his back and cried out. Now knowing what he was aiming for, Mello continued to grind that spot, enjoying Matt's lusty pants and moans. He really was very vocal.

Mello picked up the pace, feeling Matt's tight walls clench around him more often the closer he came to his climax. Likewise, Mello was throbbing inside of him, ready for release.

Matt came at the combined sensation of a deep thrust against his prostate and Mello's hand rubbing his erection. The blond pushed inside him a few more times as his body tightened in orgasm before the redhead felt his release inside of him.

Matt could only lay panting with Mello on top of him when it was over, to exhausted to move. He pulled out before curling up by Matt's side, both settling into deep post-sex dreams while the truck cooled down and the fogged windows gradually cleared.

Before he drifted completely away, Matt mumbled, "Mello? How would you like to be my co-driver?"

"Mmm… sure Mattie…"


End file.
